Te protegeré
by shinariakis
Summary: -May, ¿sabes una manera rápida y eficaz para mantener el calor? -¿Cuál?- -Desnudarse y permanecer abrazados. Es decir, calor humano.- Contestshipping Fluff One-shot! Rated K  por si acaso  just in case


Aquí está mi primera historia! Es un poco cursi, pero siempre he querido mostrar esa faceta dulce y protectora de Drew! Espero que os guste!

...

**Te protegeré**

El sonido de las finas gotas resonaban en los sonidos de la coordinadora morena, y notaba como algunas caían en su rostro, gentiles y delicadas. Alzó su cabeza para fijar sus ojos azules al cielo. Frunció el ceño al ver unas nubes completamente negras acercándose, amenazando con empezar una gran tormenta. Suspiró a la vez que salía de Pueblo Azalea, el típico olor a humo que invadía el lugar desapareciendo poco a poco. Estuvo un buen rato caminando, dirigiéndose hacia Ciudad Malva con el objetivo de conseguir su próxima cinta en el concurso Pokémon. Pero entonces, la intensidad de la lluvia empezó a augmentar a una gran velocidad, hasta que las gotas que en principio eran inofensivas para la morena se habían convertido en frías estacas que golpeaban su piel dolorosamente. May empezó a correr, su cabello y su vestimenta completamente mojada ya, y se mordió el labio al notar el frío. A su alrededor podía ver a más entrenadores corriendo, intentando resguardarse de la inesperada tormenta. La muchacha intentó buscar un lugar dónde evitar mojarse, aunque la lluvia dificultaba la visión. Jadeó a la vez que seguía corriendo, completamente desorientada.

-¡Mierda! ¡Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí!- Maldijo, cada vez notando más frío en su piel.

En ese momento, mientras estaba corriendo, tropezó con lo que parecía una piedra que había pasado desapercibida por ella. Cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe, provocando que ella gimiera de dolor. Su ropa había sido manchada de barro, y no se veía con fuerzas para seguir corriendo. Se quedó quieta en el lugar, escuchando el sonido de un trueno en la lejanía... Esperando que alguien la encontrara. Alguien en concreto... Pero que no vendría.

Notó como cogían de su débil mano y la levantaban de repente, causando que la morena se mareara. Sacudió sus hombros, intentando que reaccionara.

-¡May! ¡Qué haces aquí quieta, idiota! ¡Vamos a la cueva!- Alguien le gritó. Una voz masculina muy familiar. Demasiado familiar. Podía notar un toque de furia, pero también de preocupación en aquel grito.

Se dejó llevar por la persona que la arrastraba de su mano, sin percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su alrededor. Tenía frío y estaba cansada. Tan sólo quería dormir... Y en ese momento, fue cuándo cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo cayera, esperando otro duro golpe... Pero que nunca ocurrió, ya que aquella persona la cogió a tiempo. Pudo escucharla gritar su nombre por última vez hasta que finalmente todo se volvió negro.

…

El frío había disminuido considerablemente en su cuerpo. Lo notaba. Tampoco es que hubiera desaparecido, al contrario, pero era menor al que sentía hace poco tiempo. Poco a poco, sus párpados se levantaron, desvelando unos zafiros brillantes adormecidos. Al principio, todo lo que veía era negro. Pero en pocos segundos pudo distinguir varios detalles. Estaba mirando el techo de lo que parecía ser una cueva. Tuvo las ganas de levantarse, pero en ese momento no sentía los brazos ni las piernas. Era como si no tuviera cuerpo. Podía escuchar las gotas de lluvia, el sonido al repiquetear contra el suelo...

-¡May!-

Ella miró a su alrededor, queriendo descubrir el origen de ese grito. Pero ella sabía perfectamente de quién pertenecía. Su deseo era poder verle su rostro. Y ahí estaba. Su mirada se dirigió rápidamente en sus ojos esmeraldas, mirándola expectantes. Pudo distinguir su característico pelo verde, liso y mojado. Su piel perfecta, sin ningún desperfecto. Y otra vez aquellos ojos...

-Drew...- Susurró como respuesta, seguido de un intento de hacer una sonrisa.

Él sin embargo no sonrió en absoluto. Frunció el ceño y le ayudó a incorporarse lentamente, tomándole de la mano. May no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese contacto.

-¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo? ¿Pretendías quedarte allí en el suelo para siempre?- Preguntó, con un tono muy molesto. Sin duda, estaba enfadado.

La morena hizo una mueca.

-Yo solo estaba cansada. Y me caí... Sentí que no tenía fuerzas para seguir.- Respondió, mirando hacia el suelo de piedra, incapaz de fijar sus piscinas azules en los suyos esmeraldas.

Pero aquello no era una buena explicación para el peliverde.

-¿Y qué hubieras hecho si no hubiera llegado? ¿Esperar a morirte de hipotermia, o qué? Sabes perfectamente que ese hubiera sido tu final, idiota.- Dijo, sintiendo como su enfado aumentaba por momentos.

May sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda al oír las palabras de su rival. No había pensado que pudiera haber muerto.

-Yo... Gracias, Drew. Gracias por encontrarme y salvar mi vida.- Contestó la muchacha, esta vez mirando fijamente al rostro del coordinador.

Él se sorprendió ligeramente de la respuesta de la morena. Seguidamente suspiró, desviando la vista hacia un lado.

-Geez, May, ¿Sabes que mi corazón casi salió de mi pecho al verte ahí inerte? ¿Pensando en lo peor? ¿Y qué después no despertaras? Yo sí que pudiera haber muerto por un paro cardíaco.-

La ojiazul notó como sus mejillas se coloreaban de un profundo rojo. En ese momento, su rival acababa de declarar, aunque fuera indirectamente, que ella le importaba. Que si hubiera ocurrido algo peor, él se asustaría demasiado. Tanto como para un ataque al corazón. El rostro del muchacho también se tiñó de un ligero rojo. Existieron unos segundos de incómodo silencio. May se dio cuenta de repente que Drew no llevaba puesta su chaqueta morada, sino que estaba colgando de sus hombros.

-¿Drew, no quieres tu chaqueta?- Preguntó, notando su aroma impregnada en la prenda.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Tú estás mucho más fría que yo. Te la puse en cuánto llegamos aquí.- Respondió, temblando un poco.

La morena se sintió mal al ver como el coordinador sacrificaba su chaqueta por ella. Fue entonces que tuvo una idea. Dirigió una mano hacia su bolso verde, completamente empapado, pero de allí pudo sacar una Pokéball.

-Tengo una idea para no acabar como cubitos de hielo.-

...

El fuego crepitó ruidosamente, aunque proporcionando una agradable sensación de calor en ambos coordinadores. Blaziken estaba situado al lado de la morena, calentándola con su piel al ser un Pokémon de tipo fuego. May había ofrecido a su rival compartir el calor de su Blaziken, pero él simplemente refutó la idea. La pequeña hoguera improvisada que habían montado con unos pocos palos del alrededor y el poder de Blaziken era suficiente para calentarlo.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?- Preguntó la ojiazul, observando la cueva con curiosidad. A su derecha estaba la salida, dónde se podía ver las gotas de lluvia caer.

-En Cueva Unión. Era la más cerca.- Contestó el peliverde, revisando su PokéGear distraídamente.

Ella mustió un simple "Hum". En realidad, no había mucho de lo que hablar. Aunque hacía algún tiempo que no se veían, era simplemente el hecho de que viajaban de diferente forma. Normalmente se encontraban en cada concurso.

-¿Venías para participar en el concurso de Ciudad Malva?- Dijo la coordinadora, rompiendo el silencio.

-Más bien a ganar, para ser más explícitos.- Contestó, riendo entre dientes.

Ella frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos encima de su pecho.

-No te confíes tanto, Drew. Sabes perfectamente que yo te puedo ganar fácilmente.-

Él sacudió su pelo con socarronería.

-Puede que en tus sueños.-

La morena infló sus mejillas.

-Te gané en el último festival. ¡Ahora no tienes excusa!- Protestó, furiosa.

-Pura suerte.-

May abrió la boca para continuar con la estúpida discusión, pero en vez de un grito, apareció un ruidoso estornudo por su parte. Drew la miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Sigues teniendo frío?- Preguntó el peliverde.

Ella movió la cabeza.

-Un poco. La ropa sigue mojada.- Contestó, a la vez que apretaba más contra sí la chaqueta púrpura situada en sus hombros.

De nuevo notó el aroma de Drew. Y lo olió con gusto. Era una mezcla de hierba fresca y... ¿rosas? Un poco gay. Bueno, lo que no podía negar era que olía endiabladamente bien.

-¿Te gusta?- Parecía que el coordinador se había dado cuenta de la acción de la morena.

Ella se sonrojó, notando como el calor subía a su rostro.

-¿A-a qué te refieres?- Tartamudeó nerviosa.

Él hizo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Al olor de la chaqueta. Disfrutas de ella, ¿eh?- Dijo picaronamente.

Su rubor se profundizó aún más.

-¡S-sólo tenía frío!- Protestó, muy avergonzada.

Su sonrisa permaneció en su rostro, pero entonces se ensanchó aún más.

-May, ¿sabes una manera rápida y eficaz para mantener el calor?-

La morena arqueó una ceja.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó curiosa.

Drew apoyó su cabeza en una mano, sus ojos esmeraldas con una peculiar brillantez.

-Desnudarse y permanecer abrazados. Es decir, calor humano.-

La ojiazul se quedó unos segundos en silencio hasta que finalmente su rostro se convirtió en un auténtico tomate.

-¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN PERVERTIDO, DREW!- Gritó, devolviéndole su chaqueta de repente y apartándose bruscamente de él, abrazandóse a su Blaziken.

Él miró la escena con una gran sonrisa, divirtiéndose muchísimo.

-Oh, vamos May, tan sólo era una broma.- Contestó, aún riéndose entre dientes.

Ella desvió la vista, cruzando los brazos encima de su pecho. Sus mejillas seguían rosadas, avergonzada por las palabras anteriores. En ese momento, un fuerte ruido retumbó en toda la cueva, y una potente luz iluminó el escombro. Un rayo. En cuánto la morena lo escuchó, se llevó la manos a las orejas, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretujándose contra su Pokémon. Aún haber finalizado, la muchacha seguía tapándose las orejas y sin la necesidad de levantar los párpados. Drew la observó con una ceja arqueada.

-¿May, tienes miedo a los truenos?-

Ella dio un bote en el sitio y se mordió el labio inferior. Mierda, ahora le había descubierto otro de sus muchos defectos.

-Puede que un... poco.- Contestó, sin estar dispuesta a desvelar la verdad. No podía permitir que Drew tomara ventaja de ello.

Otro trueno sonó, esta vez más cerca, y la morena se estremeció aún más. Notó como Blaziken también se inquietaba.

-Parece que a tu Pokémon tampoco le gustan mucho. Será mejor que lo devuelvas.- Aconsejó el peliverde, fregándose las manos.

Ella asintió y en pocos segundos estaba de vuelta a su Pokéball, a salvo de los fuertes ruidos. Pero ese no era el caso de May. Pasó un poco más de tiempo antes de que volviera a sonar uno de nuevo, asustando aún más a la morena. La verdad, le tenía mucho miedo a los truenos. Pánico, más bien. Jamás había pasado una noche sola cuándo había tormenta. Hasta ahora. El peliverde la observaba en cada instante, como se estremecía y se asustaba en cada momento, apretando los ojos. En algún que otro momento había dejado escapar un grito. Y fue entonces cuándo el coordinador se acercó hasta ella, colocándose justo a su lado. Pasó un brazo por detrás de la cintura de la muchacha y así apretarla más contra él. May notó que sus mejillas se volvían a sonrojar al sentir la mano de su rival en la cadera, y su cabeza apoyada suavemente en su pecho.

-¿D-Drew?-

-No eres más que una niña miedosa. Y así es como se las tienen que tratar a las niñas.- Contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero en cuánto iba a protestar, el sonido de un trueno llegó a sus oídos, provocando que la muchacha reaccionara inconscientemente y rodeara sus brazos alrededor del peliverde. May no pensó ni siquiera en el compromiso de esa acción a causa del miedo que había dentro de su cuerpo. No le gustaban los truenos. Nada. Drew notó como su rival temblaba, abrazándole con más fuerza aún.

-T-tengo miedo...- Tartamudeó, sitiendo unas ligeras lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

El peliverde no supo reaccionar, pero seguidamente suspiró y aún tener un ligero rubor en su rostro, devolvió el abrazo a la muchacha, acariciando suavemente su pelo.

-No te preocupes, May... Yo te protegeré.- Le susurró a la oreja dulcemente, sin dejar de tocar su sedoso pelo.

Ella alzó la vista, dejando ver unos ojos azules repletos de lágrimas.

-¿N-no me vas a dejar sola, verdad?- Preguntó con voz rota.

Él le sonrió. Una sonrisa real.

-Jamás. May, yo te protegeré.- Repitió, abrazándola de nuevo.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del coordinador, dejando una mano libre encima de éste. Drew se acomodó para que la muchacha se situara encima suyo en posición lateral. Cada vez que sonaba un trueno, ella temblaba y se abrazaba con fuerza, mientras que él la tranquilizaba con dulces palabras y carícias. Así pasó el tiempo hasta que finalmente la morena acabó dormida. Al oír su tranquila respiración, el ojiverde miró hacia la coordinadora. Sonrió al verla con una expresión relajada, completamente diferente a la de hace un par de horas. Apartó suavemente un mechón de cabello de su rostro, situándolo detrás de su oreja. Ella contrajo ligeramente las facciones, pero en pocos segundos volvía a dormir plácidamente. Drew acarició su mejilla con suma delicadeza, como si fuera de porcelana.

-Yo te protegeré.- Susurró, hasta que él se dejó llevar hasta el país de los sueños.

...

Unos Pidgey canturrearon una suave canción al posarse en la rama de un árbol. El sonido llegó hasta los oídos de la muchacha, que poco a poco abrió los ojos. No pudo evitar que el color le subiera a sus mejillas en cuánto vio el rostro de su rival a pocos centímetros del suyo, durmiendo tranquilamente. Podía notar su respiración, y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa. Recordó la noche anterior y su expresión suaveció. Había sido tan dulce, tan perfecto... Lentamente acercó su mano al rostro del peliverde, y la apoyó en su mejilla. En ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, asustando a la morena y provocando que cayera de su posición (todavía encima de Drew). Él miró a su alrededor un poco aturdido, hasta que vio el rostro furioso de la morena y rió.

-¡Maldita sea, Drew! ¡No me asustes así!- Protestó, levantándose con esfuerzo.

-Bueno, si no fueras tocando los rostros de los demás mientras duermen, puede que no acabes así.- Contestó mientras se incorporaba también.

La ojiazul frunció el ceño, pero dirigió su vista hacia la salida de la cueva. Esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Mira, ha parado de llover!-

Ambos salieron de esa cueva la cuál ya se estaba volviendo claustrofóbica hacia el exterior. El sol brillaba con intensidad, y el suelo estaba repleto de charcos. Pero aún así, era un espléndido día. May sonrió aún más al notar el sol picar contra su piel. Pero entonces escuchó los pasos de Drew alejarse. Ella se giró y sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho.

-¡Drew! ¿Dónde vas?- Preguntó la morena, a la vez que el peliverde giraba encima de sus talones para mirarla con una de sus características sonrisas.

-Dije que te protegería. Así que iré a cualquier lugar dónde tú vayas. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué puede hacer una niña mediosa sola por ahí?-

Aún por la arrogancia del último comentario, la morena no pudo evitar sentirse increíblemente feliz, y corrió hasta situarse al lado del coordinador. Él acercó su mano para entrelazarla con la de la muchacha, y ambos se fueron juntos. Y esta vez, ningún trueno podría asustarla más.

...

Un final muy cursi verdad? Pero no se me ocurría otro 8( Review please! Gracias por leerla ^^


End file.
